Daily Prophet articles
The Daily Prophet is the most popular wizarding newspaper in Britain. It is at least somewhat under the control of the Ministry of Magic, though it is not known exactly how much influence they exert, nor if this influence has always been the case. The following is a list of all known major articles from c.1743 to 2014. c. 1743 Article about Gideon Flatworthy, leader of the Accionites "… less a wizard, more a lazy walrus-like object who lies all day on a rather smelly cushion, and expects people to admire him for it."Wonderbook: Book of Spells 1865 Pureblood addresses on the newly-commissioned Knight Bus "… this Muggle-esque outrage …" 1883 BRING BACK OUR BASKETS! (12 February 1883) That was the cry heard from Quidditch players across the nation last night as it became clear that the Department of Magical Games and Sports had decided to burn the baskets used for centuries for goalscoring in Quidditch. "We're not burning them, don't exaggerate," said an irritable-looking Departmental representative last night when asked to comment. "Baskets, as you may have noticed, come in different sizes. We have found it impossible to standardise basket size so as to make goalposts throughout Britain equal. Surely you can see it's a matter of fairness. I mean, there's a team up near Barnton, they've got these minuscule little baskets attached to the opposing team's posts, you couldn't get a grape in them. And up their own end they've got these great wicker caves swinging around. It's not on. We've settled on a fixed hoop size and that's it. Everything nice and fair." At this point, the Departmental representative was forced to retreat under a hail of baskets thrown by the angry demonstrators assembled in the hall. Although the ensuing riot was later blamed on goblin agitators, there can be no doubt that Quidditch fans across Britain are tonight mourning the end of the game as we know it. " 'T won't be t' same wi'out baskets," said one apple-cheeked old wizard sadly. "I remember when I were a lad, we used to set fire to 'em for a laugh during t' match. You can't do that with goal hoops. 'Alf t' fun's gone." 1884 OUR CHASERS AREN'T CHEATING! (22 June 1884) That was the stunned reaction of Quidditch fans across Britain last night when the so-called "Stooging Penalty" was announced by the Department of Magical Games and Sports last night. "Instances of stooging have been on the increase," said a harassed-looking Departmental representative last night. "We feel that this new rule will eliminate the severe Keeper injuries we have been seeing only too often. From now on, one Chaser will attempt to beat the Keeper, as opposed to three Chasers beating the Keeper up. Everything will be much cleaner and fairer." At this point the Departmental representative was forced to retreat as the angry crowd started to bombard him with Quaffles. Wizards from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement arrived to disperse the crowd, who were threatening to stooge the Minister of Magic himself. One freckle-faced six-year-old left the hall in tears. "I loved stooging," he sobbed to the ''Daily Prophet. "Me and me dad like watching them Keepers flattened. I don't want to go to Quidditch no more."'' 1902 Article on cricket BY THE CHIEF SPORTS WRITER "… a Beater who is unable to fly defends three sticks instead of a hoop, while a Snitch without wings is thrown at the sticks. That's it. Sometimes for several days."Pottermore - New from J.K. Rowling: "J.K. Rowling on Scottish Rugby" 1991 The following are all the Daily Prophet articles from 1991. POTION PRICES SLIP, MAY BE HEADED FOR DUNGEONS (2 September 1991) GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST (6 September 1991) Daily Prophet front page.]] Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. "But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 8 (The Potions Master) BREAK-IN AT GRINGOTTS: Gringotts' Security Breached (12 September 1991) BY ANDY SMUDGLEY Believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist nothing was taken. The vault in question had, in fact, been emptied the very same day. "But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you", said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon. Gringotts now need to readdress their security system. Goblin security specialists are combing the land for a better breed of security dragon to replace the now deemed useless existing ones. They are even going as far as examining muggle security systems. Gringotts need to get another security system in place before any more breaches occur. Wizards, Witches all over the country are scratching their heads wondering how safe their money is in the so-called safest wizard bank. Head Goblins are urging the wizarding community for calm.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film) HANDSOME POLTERGEIST SAYS 6 IS A LUCKY NUMBER (25 December 1991) 1992 The following are all the Daily Prophet articles from 1992. FLYING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES (Evening Prophet; 1 September 1992) BY ANDY SMUDGLEY front page.]] Bewildered, two Muggles at London were convinced they saw an old car flying over the Post Office tower at noon in Norfolk. Mrs. Hetty Bayliss spotted the Flying Ford Anglia while hanging out her washing in her locality of Watford. Mr. Angus Fleet of Peebles reported the flying car to police at his local Finchley station. Six or seven Muggles in all reported the Flying Ford Anglia. The Improper Use of Magic Office is investigating the incident. Everyone will be notified the date of questioning. The Wizard responsible is expected to be in for a very rough time. Eye-witnesses Leonora Gore and Daphne Maubyslin said that the accident was caused by a rather feeble old wizard called Armando Dippet, a local well known for his erratic flying. He is due to take his ancient age flying test next month on his 355th birthday. Unfortunately this accident occurred a month too early. Luckily though no serious injuries were incurred. Felicitania Tugwood had the worst with a shocking flu after falling straight into the freezing cold Mersey. Luckily the other flyers landed on something soft as well as ''... quite a bit of padding in the bottom .... Recently Dippet had dropped some of his ... by looking at his descending loaf of bread and crashed straight into Felickaria Tugwood and she in turn fell off her broomstick and launched all three Pidgron sisters off their brooms on her ... to the Mersey.'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' THE FAMOUS DUO (2 September 1992) ''Lockhart & Potter pose for crowds at Flourish and Blotts book store.'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' - GBC version ENQUIRY AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC (25 December 1992) Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, was today fined fifty Galleons for bewitching a Muggle car. Mr. Lucius Malfoy, a governor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where the enchanted car crashed earlier this year, called today for Mr. Weasley's resignation. "Weasley has brought the Ministry into disrepute," Mr. Malfoy told our reporter. "He is clearly unfit to draw up our laws and his ridiculous Muggle Protection Act should be scrapped immediately." Mr. Weasley was unavailable for comment, although his wife told reporters to clear off or she'd set the family ghoul on them.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 12 (The Polyjuice Potion) 1993 The following are all the Daily Prophet reports from 1993. MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE (31 July, 1993) Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw. A delighted Mr. Weasley told the Daily Prophet, "We will be spending the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where our eldest son, Bill, works as a Curse Breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank." The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley children currently attend. BLACK STILL AT LARGE (6 August 1993) on the front page in 1993.]] Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today. "We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm." Fudge has been criticised by some members of the International Confederation of Wizards for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis. "Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said an irritable Fudge. "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it - who'd believe him if he did?" While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse. SIRIUS BLACK SIGHTED (9 September 1993) BY E. LIMUS Sirius Black, the most infamous prisoner — from Azkaban, — has been sighted in Dufftown by an astute Muggle. The Muggles think that he is just an ordinary criminal, they don't have a clue how dangerous, powerful and vindictive Black can be. The female Muggle communicated, via a machine called Telephone, the Muggle Crime Watchers Hotline, and immediately the Ministry of Magic Witch Watchers was informed. Minister Cornelius Fudge was taken by surprise and sent hundreds of Witch Watcher Special Forces to the Village, but when they arrived there he was gone. Minister was absolutely disappointed to lose Sirius Black. The situation got worse when hundreds of Dementors turned up making the small Dufftown population quiver in panic. It took more than 4 hours for the Special Force to tranquilize what was a great shock for those ... Sirius Black, escaped from Azkaban Prison, ... wizard community very apprensive and maybe in panic, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, has already asked to all the Wizards to be really careful and act with caution and to not attempt to use magic against him. The Minister only asks to notify immediately by owl the Ministry of Magic or the Witch Watchers Sirius Black Hotline.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film) AZKABAN SECURITY ENQUIRY: MINISTER UNDER PRESSURE (9 September 1993) BY A. FENETRE Azkaban Security Officials and Very Important Wizards has been putting the Minister under pressure. They want Sirius Black recaptured as soon as possible, this is making the Minister very preoccupied and worried. Cornelius said to The Daily Prophet that is doing his best and has been appealing to the Wizard community to help and also has been ... ... all support to this issue, and we also appeal to our community to be attentive and alert, and especially very vigilant. And is very important to remember. Do Not Attempt to use Magic against him. He is really threatening and he is full of anger. So please be extremely carefull and avoid to be out til late hours in the evening and try to avoid desert places. 1994 The following are all the Daily Prophet articles from 1994. SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP (23 August, 1994) Ministry blunders... Culprits not apprehended... Lax security... Dark wizards running unchecked... National disgrace for the Ministry. If the terrified wizards and witches who waited breathlessly for news at the edge of the wood expected reassurance from The Ministry of Magic, they were sadly disappointed. A Ministry official emerged some time after the appearance of the Dark Mark alleging that nobody had been hurt, but refusing to give any more information. Wherever this statement will be enough to quash the rumours that several bodies were removed from the woods an hour later remains to be seen. Written by Rita Skeeter. DARK MARK IGNITES UNPRECEDENTED WIZARD PANIC BY R. ALMEIDUS FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC (2 September, 1994) It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet at an end, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office. Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers ("policemen") over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr. Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of "Mad-Eye" Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder. Unsurprisingly, Mr. Weasley found, upon arrival at Mr. Moody's heavily guarded house, that Mr. Moody had once again raised a false alarm. Mr. Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen, but refused to answer Daily Prophet questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene. RITA SKEETER INTERVIEWS HARRY POTTER I suppose I get my strength from my parents. I know they'd be very proud of me if they could see me now....Yes, sometimes at night I still cry about them, I'm not ashamed to admit it....I know nothing will hurt me during the tournament, because they're watching over me...." Harry has at last found love at Hogwarts. His close friend, Colin Creevey, says that Harry is rarely seen out of the company of one Hermione Granger, a stunningly pretty Muggle-born girl who, like Harry, is one of the top students in the school. DUMBLEDORE'S GIANT MISTAKE Albus Dumbledore, eccentric Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has never been afraid to make controversial staff appointments, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. In September of this year, he hired Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, the notoriously jinx-happy ex-Auror, to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, a decision that caused many raised eyebrows at the Ministry of Magic, given Moody's well-known habit of attacking anybody who makes a sudden movement in his presence. Mad-Eye Moody, however, looks responsible and kindly when set beside the part-human Dumbledore employs to teach Care of Magical Creatures. Rubeus Hagrid, who admits to being expelled from Hogwarts in his third year, has enjoyed the position of Gamekeeper at the school ever since, a job secured for him by Dumbledore. Last year, however, Hagrid used his mysterious influence over the headmaster to secure the additional post of Care of Magical Creatures teacher, over the heads of many better-qualified candidates. An alarming large and ferocious-looking man, Hagrid has been using his new-found authority to terrify the students in his care with a succession of horrific creatures. While Dumbledore turns a blind eye, Hagrid has maimed several pupils during a series of lessons that many admit to being "very frightening." "I was attacked by a hippogriff, and my friend Vincent Crabbe got a bad bite off a flobberworm," says Draco Malfoy, a fourth year student. "We all hate Hagrid, but we're just too scared to say anything." Hagrid has no intention of ceasing his campaign of intimidation, however. In conversation with a Daily Prophet reporter last month, he admitted breeding creatures he has dubbed "Blast-Ended Skrewts," highly dangerous crosses between manticores and fire crabs. The creation of new breeds of magical creature is, of course, an activity usually closely observed by the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Hagrid, however, considers himself to be above such petty restrictions. "I was just having some fun," he says, before hastily changing the subject. As if this were not enough, the Daily Prophet has now unearthed evidence that Hagrid is not --- as he has always pretended --- a pure-blood wizard. He is not, in fact, even pure human. His mother, we can exclusively reveal, is none other than the giantess Fridwulfa, whose whereabouts are currently unknown. Bloodthirsty and brutal, the giants brought themselves to the point of extinction by warring amongst themselves during the last century. The handful that remained joined the ranks of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and were responsible for some of the worst mass Muggle killings of his reign of terror. While many of the giants who served He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named were killed by Aurors working against the Dark Side, Fridwulfa was not among them. It is possible she escaped to one of the giant communities still existing in foreign mountain ranges. If his antics during Care of Magical Creatures lessons are any guide, however, Fridwulfa's son appears to have inherited her brutal nature. In a bizarre twist, Hagrid is reputed to have developed a close friendship with the boy who brought around You-Know-Who's fall from power --- thereby driving Hagrid's own mother, like the rest of You-Know-Who's supporters, into hiding. Perhaps Harry Potter is unaware of this unpleasant truth about his large friend --- but Albus Dumbledore surely has a duty to ensure that Harry Potter, along with his fellow students, is warned about the dangers of associating with half-giants. HARRY POTTER'S SECRET HEARTACHE 's article on Harry Potter after the first task on the 1994 Triwizard Tournament.]] BY RITA SKEETER Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards. Her latest prey, sources report, is none other than the Bulgarian Bonbon Viktor Krum. No word yet on how Harry Potter is taking this latest emotional blow.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) Ministry of Magic witch Bertha Jorkins missing Reward - 1000 for finding Bertha Jorkins. Ministry of Magic witch Bertha Jorkins still missing - Minister for Magic now personally involved. MYSTERIOUS ILLNESS OF BARTEMIUS CROUCH "hasn't been seen in public since November… house appears deserted… St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries decline comment… Ministry refuses to confirm rumours of critical illness…" HARRY POTTER "DISTURBED AND DANGEROUS!" The boy who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is unstable and possibly dangerous, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Alarming evidence has recently come to light about Harry Potter's strange behaviour, which casts doubts upon his suitability to compete in a demanding competition like the Triwizard Tournament, or even to attend Hogwarts School. Potter, the Daily Prophet can exclusively reveal, regularly collapses at school, and is often heard to complain of pain in the scar on his forehead (relic of the curse with which You-Know-Who attempted to kill him). On Monday last, midway through a Divination lesson, your Daily Prophet reporter witnessed Potter storming from the class, claiming that his scar was hurting too badly to continue studying. It is possible, say top experts at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, that Potter's brain was affected by the attack inflicted upon him by You-Know-Who, and that his insistence that the scar is still hurting is an expression of his deep-seated confusion. "He might even be pretending," said one specialists. "This could be a plea for attention." The Daily Prophet, however, has unearthed worrying facts about Harry Potter that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, has carefully concealed from the wizarding public. "Potter can speak Parseltongue," reveals Draco Malfoy, a Hogwarts fourth year. "There were a lot of attacks on students a couple of years ago, and most people thought Potter was behind them after they saw him lose his temper at a duelling club and set a snake on another boy. It was all hushed up, though. But he's made friends with werewolves and giants too. We think he'd do anything for a bit of power." Parseltongue, the ability to converse with snakes, has long been considered a Dark Art. Indeed, the most famous Parselmouth of our times is none other than You-Know-Who himself. A member of the Dark Force Defence League, who wished to remain unnamed, stated that he would regard any wizard who could speak Parseltongue "as a worthy of investigation. Personally, I would be highly suspicious of anybody who could converse with snakes, as serpents are often used in the worst kinds of Dark Magic, and are historically associated evildoers." Similarly, "anyone who seeks out the company of such vicious creatures as werewolves and giants would appear to have a fondness for violence." Albus Dumbledore should surely consider whether a boy such as this should be allowed to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. Some fear that Potter might resort to the Dark Arts in his desperation to win the tournament, the third task of which takes place this evening. 1995 The following are all the Daily Prophet articles from 1995. TRESPASS AT MINISTRY (2 September, 1995) Sturgis Podmore, 38, of number two, Laburnum Gardens, Clapham, has appeared in front of the Wizengamot charged with trespass and attempted robbery at the Ministry of Magic on 31 August. Podmore was arrested by Ministry of Magic watchwizard Eric Munch, who found him attempting to force his way through a top-security door at one o'clock in the morning. Podmore, who refused to speak in his own defence, was convicted on both charges and sentence to six months in Azkaban. MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST-EVER "HIGH INQUISITOR In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "The Minister for Magic has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time" said Junior Assistant to the Minister for Magic Percy Weasley. "He is now responding to concerns voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve." This is not the first time in recent weeks Fudge has used new laws to effect improvements at the wizarding school. As recently as 30 August Educational Decree Twenty-two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person. "That's how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts," said Weasley last night. "Dumbledore couldn't find anyone, so the Minister put in Umbridge and of course, she's been an immediate success, totally revolutionising the teaching of Defence Against the Dark Arts and providing the Minister with on-the-ground feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts."'' It is this last function that the Ministry has now formalised with the passing of Educational Decree Twenty-three, which creates the new position of Hogwarts High Inquisitor.' "This is an exciting new phase in the Minister's plan to get to grips with what some are calling the falling standards at Hogwarts", said Weasley. "The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post, and we are delighted to say that she has accepted." The Ministry's new moves have received enthusiastic support from parents of students at Hogwarts. "I feel much easier in my mind now that I know that Dumbledore is being subjected to fair and objective evaluation," said Lucius Malfoy, 41, speaking from his Wiltshire mansion last night. "Many of us with our children's best interests at heart have been concerned about some of Dumbledore's eccentric decisions in the last few years and will be glad to know that the Ministry is keeping an eye on the situation." Among those 'eccentric decisions' are undoubtedly the controversial staff appointments previously described in this newspaper, which have included the hiring of werewolf Remus Lupin, half-giant Rubeus Hagrid and delusional ex-Auror 'Mad-Eye' Moody. Rumours abound, of course, that Albus Dumbledore, once Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, is not longer up to the task of managing the prestigious school of Hogwarts. "I think the appointment of the Inquisitor is a first step toward ensuring that Hogwarts has a headmaster in whom we can all repose confidence" said a Ministry insider last night."Wizengamot elders Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden have resigned in protest at the introduction of the post of Inquisitor to Hogwarts. "Hogwarts is a school, not an outpost of Cornelius Fudge's office", said Madam Marchbanks. "This is a further disgusting attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore." (For a full account of Madam Marchbanks' alleged links to subversive goblin groups, turn to page 17). MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN MINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS "RALLYING POINT" FOR OLD DEATH EATERS The Ministry of Magic announced late last night that there has been a mass breakout from Azkaban. ]] Speaking to reporters in his private office, Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, confirmed that ten high-security prisoners escaped in the early hours of yesterday evening, and that he has already informed the Muggle Prime Minister of the dangerous nature of these individuals. "We find ourselves, most unfortunately, in the same position we were two and a half years ago when the murderer Sirius Black escaped," said Fudge last night. "Nor do we think the two breakouts are unrelated. An escape of this magnitude suggests outside help, and we must remember that Black, as the first person ever to break out of Azkaban, would be ideally placed to help others follow in his footsteps. We think it likely that these individuals, who include Black's cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, have rallied around Black as their leader. We are, however, doing all we can to round up the criminals and beg the magical community to remain alert and cautious. On no account should any of these individuals be approached." TRAGIC DEMISE OF MINISTRY OF MAGIC WORKER St. Mungo's Hospital promised a full inquiry last night after Ministry of Magic worker Broderick Bode, 49, was discovered dead in his bed, strangled by a potted-plant. Healers called to the scene were unable to revive Mr. Bode, who had been injured in a workplace accident some weeks prior to his death. Healer Miriam Strout, who was in charge of Mr. Bode's ward at the time of the incident, has been suspended on full pay and was unavailable for comment yesterday, but a spokeswizard for the hospital said in a statement, "St. Mungo's deeply regrets the death of Mr. Bode, whose health was improving steadily prior to this tragic accident. We have strict guidelines on the decorations permitted on our wards but it appears that Healer Strout, busy over the Christmas period, overlooked the dangers of the plant on Mr. Bode's bedside table. As his speech and mobility improved, Healer Strout encouraged Mr. Bode to look after the plant himself, unaware that it was not an innocent Flitterbloom, but a cutting of Devil's Snare, which, when touched by the convalescent Mr. Bode, throttled him instantly. St. Mungo's is as yet unable to account for the presence of the plant on the ward and asks any witch or wizard with information to come forward." HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED RETURNS (19 June, 1996) confirms that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Returned.]] reading an issue of the Daily Prophet]] In a brief statement Friday night, Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge confirmed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be Named has returned to this country and is active once more. "It is with great regret that I must confirm that the wizard styling himself Lord - well, you know who I mean - is alive and among us again," said Fudge, looking tired and flustered as he addressed reporters. "It is with almost equal regret that we report the mass revolt of the Dementors of Azkaban, who have shown themselves averse to continuing in the Ministry's employ. We believe that the dementors are currently taking direction from Lord - Thingy. We urge the magical population to remain vigilant. The Ministry is currently publishing guides to elementary home and personal defence that will be delivered free to all wizarding homes within the coming month." The Minister's statement was met with dismay and alarm from the wizarding community, which as recently as last Wednesday was receiving Ministry assurances that there was "no truth whatsoever in these persistent rumours that You-Know-Who is operating amongst us once more." Details of the events that led to the Ministry turnaround are still hazy, though it is believed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and a select band of followers (known as Death Eaters) gained entry to the Ministry of Magic itself on Thursday evening. Albus Dumbledore, newly reinstated headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, reinstated member of the International Confederation of Wizards and reinstated Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, was unavailable for comment last night. He has insisted for a year that You-Know-Who was not dead, as was widely hoped and believed, but recruiting followers once more for a fresh attempt to seize power. Meanwhile the Boy Who Lived -'' THE BOY WHO LIES? FUDGE: "ALL IS WELL" DUMBLEDORE: DAFT OR DANGEROUS? FUDGE VOTED STYLISH WIZARD POTTER, PLOTTER? LIAR TOO? EXCLUSIVE: MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM New Era Dawns at Hogwarts ''"With public confidence in Albus Dumbledore quickly dwindling, the Ministry of Magic has passed legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." ROMANIAN BEAST CLIMBING: "WIN A WEEKEND BREAK FOR 2!" LEFT AND RIGHT TO MERGE PARENTS ENDORSE MINISTRY MOVE MINISTER FUDGE PUTS EDUCATION IN THE FRONT LINE OVERWEIGHT MINISTRY WORKER CAUTIONED FOR HEAVY HEXING VAMPIRE ADMITTED TO CASUALTY AFTER GARLIC BREAD OVERDOSE AZKABAN MASS BREAKOUT Mayhem at High Security Prison MINISTRY ANGERS CENTAURS MINISTER CORNELIUS FUDGE CANCELS HOLIDAY TO AVERT NATIONAL FEARS SIRIUS BLACK MAN HUNT ORDERED 10,000 GALLEONS ON BLACK'S HEAD DUMBLEDORE, POTTER VINDICATED MINISTER TO RESIGN? QUIDDITCH SEEKER IN DOPING DISGRACE MEETING WITH MUGGLE PRIME MINISTER SCHEDULED FOR NEXT MONTH UMBRIDGE SUSPENDED Pending Investigation NEW FAKE WIZARD - MUGGLES EXPOSED HOGWARTS HEADMASTER REINSTATED SPELLBOUND UNBOUND: ANOTHER TRAGIC SCANDAL HITS WITCH WONDER 1996 reading the Daily Prophet in 1996.]] The following are all the Daily Prophet articles from 1996. HARRY POTTER: THE CHOSEN ONE? RumoUrs continue to fly about the mysterious re-cent disturbance at the Ministry of Magic, during which He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was sighted once more. “We’re not allowed to talkabout it, don’t ask me anything,” said one agitated Obliviator, who re-fused to give his name as he left the Ministry last night. Nevertheless, highly placed sources within the Ministry have confirmed that the disturbance cen-tered on the fabled Hall of Prophecy. Though Ministry spokeswizards have hitherto refused even to confirm the existence of such a place, a growing number of the Wizarding community believe that the Death Eaters now serving sentences in Azkaban for trespass and attempted theft were attempting to steal a prophecy. The nature of that prophecy is unknown, although speculation is rife that it concerns Harry Potter, the only person ever known to have survived the Killing Curse, and who is also known to have been at the Ministry on the night in question. Some are going so far as to call Potter “the Chosen One,” believing that the prophecy names him as the only one who will be able to rid us of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The current whereabouts of the prophecy, if it exists, are unknown, although (ctd. page 2, column 5). SCRIMGEOUR SUCCEEDS FUDGE Rufus Scrimgeour, previously Head of the Auror office in the Departmentof Magical Law Enforcement, has succeeded Cornelius Fudge as Minister of Magic. The appointment has largely been greeted with enthusiasm by the Wizarding community, though rumours of a rift between the new Minister and Albus Dumbledore, newly reinstated Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, surfaced within hours of Scrimgeour taking office. Scrimgeour’s representatives admitted that he had met with Dumbledore at once upon taking possession of the top job, but refused to comment on the topics under discussion. Albus Dumbledore is known to (ctd. page 3, column 2). MINISTRY GUARANTEES STUDENTS’ SAFETY Newly appointed Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, spoke today of the tough new measures taken by his Ministry to ensure the safety of students returning to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this autumn. “For obvious reasons, the Ministry will not be going into detail about its stringent new security plans,” said the Minister, although an insider confirmed that measures include defensive spells and charms, a complex array of countercurses, and a small task force of Aurors dedicated solely to the protection of Hogwarts School. Most seem reassured by the new Minister’s tough stand on student safety. Said Mrs. Augusta Longbottom, “My grandson, Neville — a good friend of Harry Potter’s, incidentally, who fought the Death Eaters alongside him at the Ministry in June and — DEATH EATER ATTACK TARGETS MUGGLES GRINGOTTS RAID FAILS: HEXES FLY GHOSTS DEMAND HOUSING BENEFITS EXCLUSIVE: NEW MINISTER PROMISES SWIFT ACTION FALLEN FROM GRACE MALFOY'S WIFE AND SON LEAVE TRIAL AZKABAN'S LATEST RESIDENT DEATH EATERS HOW THEY CHALLENGE SECURITY MEASURES HARRY POTTER THE CHOSEN ONE? BRIDGE COLLAPSE DEATH TOLL RISES The Daily Prophet reports the attack of Death Eaters in Millennium Bridge in London. 1997 The following are all the Daily Prophet articles from 1997. Article in defence of Mudbloods (July, 1997) BY CHARITY BURBAGE ALBUS DUMBLEDORE REMEMBERED (July, 1997) BY ELPHIAS DOGE I met Albus Dumbledore at the age of eleven, on our first day at Hogwarts. Our mutual attraction was undoubtedly due to the fact that we both felt ourselves to be outsiders. I had contracted dragon pox shortly before arriving at school, and while I was no longer contagious, my pockmarked visage and greenish hue did not encourage many to approach me. For his part, Albus had arrived at Hogwarts under the burden of unwanted notoriety. Scarcely a year previously, his father, Percival, had been convicted of a savage and well-publicised attack upon three young Muggles. Albus never attempted to deny that his father (who was to die in Azkaban) had committed this crime; on the contrary, when I plucked up enough courage to ask him, he assured me that he knew his father to be guilty. Beyond that, Dumbledore refused to speak of the sad business, though many attempted to make him do so. Some, indeed, were disposed to praise his father's action and assumed that Albus, too, was a Muggle-hater. They could not have been more mistaken: as anybody who knew Albus would attest, he never revealed the remotest anti-Muggle tendency. Indeed, his determined support for Muggle rights gained him many enemies in subsequent years. In a matter of months, however, Albus's own fame had begun to eclipse that of his father. By the end of his first year, he would never again be known as the son of a Muggle-hater, but as nothing more or less than the most brilliant student ever seen at the school. Those of us who were privileged to be his friends benefited from his example, not to mention his help and encouragement, with which he was always generous. He confessed to me later in life that he knew even then his greatest pleasure lay in teaching. He not only won every prize of note that the school offered, he was soon in regular correspondence with the most notable magical names of the day, including Nicolas Flamel, the celebrated alchemist, Bathilda Bagshot, the noted historian, and Adalbert Waffling, the magical theoretician. Several of his papers found their way into learned publications such as Transfiguration Today, Challenges in Charming and The Practical Potioneer. Dumbledore's future career seemed likely to be meteoric, and the only question that remained was when he would become Minister for Magic. Though it was often predicated in later years that he was on the point of taking the job, however, he never had ministerial ambitions. Three years after we had started at Hogwarts, Albus's brother, Aberforth, arrived at school. They were not alike; Aberforth was never bookish and, unlike Albus, preferred to settle arguments by duelling rather than through reasoned discussion. However, it is quite wrong to suggest, as some have, that the brothers were not friends. They rubbed along as comfortably as two such different boys could do. In fairness to Aberforth, it must be admitted that living in Albus's shadow cannot have been an altogether comfortable experience. Being continually outshone was an occupational hazard of being his friend and cannot have been any more pleasurable as a brother. When Albus and I left Hogwarts, we intended to take the then traditional tour of the world together, visiting and observing foreign wizards, before pursuing our separate careers. However, tragedy intervened. On the very eve of our trip, Albus's mother Kendra died, leaving Albus the head, and sole breadwinner, of the family. I postponed my departure long enough to pay my respects at Kendra's funeral, then left for what was now to be a solitary journey. With a younger brother and sister to care for, and little gold left to them, there could no longer be any question of Albus accompanying me. That was the period of our lives when we had least contact. I wrote to Albus, describing, perhaps insensitively, the wonders of my journey from narrow escapes from chimaeras in Greece to the experiments of the Egyptian alchemists. His letters told me little of his day-to-day life, which I guessed to be frustratingly dull for such a brilliant wizard. Immersed in my own experiences, it was with horror that I heard, towards the end of my year's travels, that yet another tragedy had struck the Dumbledores: the death of his sister, Ariana. Though Ariana had been in poor health for a long time, the blow, coming so soon after the loss of their mother, had a profound effect on both of her brothers. All those closest to Albus - and I count myself one of that lucky number - agree that Ariana's death and Albus's feeling of personal responsibility for it (though, of course, he was guiltless) left their mark upon him forever more. I returned home to find a young man who had experienced a much older person's suffering. Albus was more reserved than before, and much less light-hearted. To add to his misery, the loss of Ariana had led, not to a renewed closeness between Albus and Aberforth, but to an estrangement. (In time this would lift-in later years they re-established, if not a close relationship, then certainly a cordial one.) However, he rarely spoke of his parents or of Ariana from then on, and his friends learned no to mention them. Other quills will describe the triumphs of the following years. Dumbledore's innumerable contributions to the store of wizarding knowledge, including his discovery of the twelve uses of dragon blood, will benefit generations to come, as will the wisdom he displayed in the many judgements he made while Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. They say, still, that no wizard duel ever matched that between Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald in 1945. Those who witnessed it have written of the terror and the awe they felt as they watched these two extraordinary wizards do battle. Dumbledore's triumph, and its consequences for the wizarding world, are considered a turning point in magical history to match the introduction of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy or the downfall of You-Know-Who. Albus Dumbledore was never proud or vain; he could find something to value in anyone, however apparently insignificant or wretched, and I believe that his early losses endowed him with great humanity and sympathy. I shall miss his friendship more than I can say, but my loss is as nothing compared to the wizarding world's. That he was the most inspiring and the best loved of all Hogwarts headmasters cannot be in question. He died as he lived: working always for the greater good and, to his last hour, as willing to stretch out a hand to a small boy with dragon pox as he was on the day that I met him. DUMBLEDORE – THE TRUTH AT LAST? (27 July 1997) Coming next week, the shocking story of the flawed genius considered by many to be the greatest wizard of his generation. Striping away the popular image of serene, silver-bearded wisdom, Rita Skeeter reveals the disturbed childhood, the lawless youth, the lifelong feuds, and the guilty secrets that Dumbledore carried to his grave: WHY was the man tipped to be the Minister of Magic content to remain a mere headmaster? WHAT was the real purpose of the secret organisation known as the Order of the Phoenix? HOW did Dumbledore really meet his end? The answers to these and many more questions are explored in the explosive new biography, ''The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore, by Rita Skeeter, exclusively interviewed by Betty Braithwaite, page 13, inside.'' BY BETTY BRAITHWAITE In person, Rita Skeeter is much warmer and softer than her famously ferocious quill-portraits might suggest. Greeting me in the hallway of her cosy home, she leads me straight into the kitchen for a cup of tea, a slice of pound cake and, it goes without saying, a steaming vat of freshest gossip. "Well, of course, Dumbledore is a biographer's dream," says Skeeter. "Such a long, full life. I'm sure my book will be the first of very, very many." Skeeter was certainly quick off the mark. Her nine-hundred-page book was completed in a mere four weeks after Dumbledore's mysterious death in June. I ask her how she managed this superfast feat. "Oh, when you've been a journalist as long as I have, working to a deadline is second nature. I knew that the Wizarding world was clamoring for the full story and I wanted to be the first to meet that need." I mention the recent, widely publicized remarks of Elphias Doge, Special Advisor to the Wizengamot and longstanding friend of Albus Dumbledore's, that "Skeeter's book contains less fact than a Chocolate Frog card." Skeeter throws back her head and laughs. "Darling Dodgy! I remember interviewing him a few years back about merpeople rights, bless him. Completely gaga, seemed to think we were sitting at the bottom of Lake Windermere, kept telling me to watch out for trout." And yet Elphias Doge's accusations of inaccuracy have been echoed in many places. Does Skeeter really feel that four short weeks have been enough to gain a full picture of Dumbledore's long and extraordinary life? "Oh, my dear," beams Skeeter, rapping me affectionately across the knuckles, "you know as well as I do how much information can be generated by a fat bag of Galleons, a refusal to hear the word 'no,' and a nice sharp Quick-Quotes Quill! People were queuing to dish the dirt on Dumbledore anyway. Not everyone thought he was so wonderful, you know – he trod on an awful lot of important toes. But old Dodgy Doge can get off his high hippogriff, because I've had access to a source most journalists would swap their wands for, one who has never spoken in public before and who was close to Dumbledore during the most turbulent and disturbing phase of his youth." The advance publicity for Skeeter's biography has certainly suggested that there will be shocks in store for those who believe Dumbledore to have led a blameless life. What were the biggest surprises she uncovered, I ask? "Now, come off it. Betty, I'm not giving away all the highlights before anybody's bought the book!" laughs Skeeter. "But I can promise that anybody who still thinks Dumbledore was white as his beard is in for a rude awakening! Let's just say that nobody hearing him rage against You-Know-Who would have dreamed that he dabbled in the Dark Arts himself in his youth! And for a wizard who spent his later years pleading for tolerance, he wasn't exactly broad-minded when he was younger! Yes, Albus Dumbledore had an extremely murky past, not to mention that very fishy family, which he worked so hard to keep hushed up." I ask whether Skeeter is referring to Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth, whose conviction by the Wizengamot for misuse of magic caused a minor scandal fifteen years ago. "Oh, Aberforth is just the tip of the dung heap,” laughs Skeeter. "No, no, I'm talking about much worse than a brother with a fondness for fiddling about with goats, worse even than the Muggle-maiming father – Dumbledore couldn't keep either of them quiet anyway, they were both charged by the Wizengamot. No, it's the mother and the sister that intrigued me, and a little digging uncovered a positive nest of nastiness – but, as I say, you'll have to wait for chapters nine to twelve for full details. All I can say now is, it's no wonder Dumbledore never talked about how his nose got broken." Family skeletons notwithstanding, does Skeeter deny the brilliance that led to Dumbledore's many magical discoveries? "He had brains," she concedes, "although many now question whether he could really take full credit for all of his supposed achievements. As I reveal in chapter sixteen, Ivor Dillonsby claims he had already discovered eight uses of dragon's blood when Dumbledore 'borrowed' his papers." But the importance of some of Dumbledore's achievements cannot, I venture, be denied. What of his famous defeat of Grindelwald? "Oh, now, I'm glad you mentioned Grindelwald," says Skeeter with such a tantalizing smile. "I'm afraid those who go dewy-eyed over Dumbledore's spectacular victory must brace themselves for a bombshell – or perhaps a Dungbomb. Very dirty business indeed. All I'll say is, don't be so sure that there really was a spectacular duel of legend. After they've read my book, people may be forced to conclude that Grindelwald simply conjured a white handkerchief from the end of his wand and came quietly!" Skeeter refuses to give any more away on this intriguing subject, so we turn instead to the relationship that will undoubtedly fascinate her readers more than any other. "Oh yes," says Skeeter, nodding briskly, "I devote an entire chapter to the whole Potter-Dumbledore relationship. It's been called unhealthy, even sinister. Again, your readers will have to buy my book for the whole story, but there is no question that Dumbledore took an unnatural interest in Potter from the word go. Whether that was really in the boy's best interests – well, we'll see. It's certainly an open secret that Potter has had a most troubled adolescence." I ask whether Skeeter is still in touch with Harry Potter, whom she so famously interviewed last year: a breakthrough piece in which Potter spoke exclusively of his conviction that You-Know-Who had returned. "Oh, yes, we've developed a closer bond," says Skeeter. "Poor Potter has few real friends, and we met at one of the most testing moments of his life – the Triwizard Tournament. I am probably one of the only people alive who can say that they know the real Harry Potter." Which leads us neatly to the many rumours still circulating about Dumbledore's final hours. Does Skeeter believe that Potter was there when Dumbledore died? "Well, I don't want to say too much – it's all in the book – but eyewitnesses inside Hogwarts castle saw Potter running away from the scene moments after Dumbledore fell, jumped, or was pushed. Potter later gave evidence against Severus Snape, a man against whom he has a notorious grudge. Is everything as it seems? That is for the Wizarding community to decide – once they've read my book." On that intriguing note, I take my leave. There can be no doubt that Skeeter has quilled an instant bestseller. Dumbledore's legion of admirers, meanwhile, may well be trembling at what is soon to emerge about their hero. WANTED FOR QUESTIONING ABOUT THE DEATH OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (4 August 1997) Front-page article accompanied by a huge photograph of Harry Potter, falsely implicating him in the murder of Albus Dumbledore.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 11 (The Bribe) MUGGLE-BORN REGISTER (4 August 1997) The Ministry of Magic is undertaking a survey of so-called "Muggle-borns" to better understand how they came to possess magical secrets. Recent research undertaken by the Department of Mysteries reveals that magic can only be passed from person to person when Wizards reproduce. Where no proven Wizarding ancestry exists, therefore, the so-called Muggle-born is likely to have obtained magical power by theft or force. The Ministry is determined to root out such usurpers of magical power, and to this end has issued an invitation to every so-called Muggle-born to present themselves for interview by the newly appointed Muggle-born Registration Commission. EXCLUSIVE EXTRACT FROM UPCOMING BIOGRAPHY OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (4 August 1997) BY RITA SKEETER Proud and haughty, Kendra Dumbledore could not bear to remain in Mould-on-the-Wold after her husband Percival's well-publicized arrest and imprisonment in Azkaban. She therefore decided to uproot the family and relocate to Godric's Hollow, the village that was later to gain fame as the scene of Harry Potter's strange escape from You-Know-Who. Like Mould-on-the-Wold, Godric's Hollow was home to a number of Wizarding families, but as Kendra knew none of them, she would be spared the curiosity about her husband's crime she had faced in her former village. By repeatedly rebuffing the friendly advances of her new Wizarding neighbours, she soon ensured that her family was left well alone. "Slammed the door in my face when I went around to welcome her with a batch of homemade Cauldron Cakes," says Bathilda Bagshot. "The first year they were there I only ever saw the two boys. Wouldn't have known there was a daughter if I hadn’t been picking Plangentines by moonlight the winter after they moved in, and saw Kendra leading Ariana out into the back garden. Walked her round the lawn once, keeping a firm grip on her, then took her back inside. Didn't know what to make of it." It seems that Kendra thought the move to Godric's Hollow was the perfect opportunity to hide Ariana once and for all, something she had probably been planning for years. The timing was significant. Ariana was barely seven years old when she vanished from sight, and seven is the age by which most experts agree that magic will have revealed itself, if present. Nobody now alive remembers Ariana ever demonstrating even the slightest sign of magical ability. It seems clear, therefore, that Kendra made a decision to hide her daughter's existence rather than suffer the shame of admitting that she had produced a Squib. Moving away from the friends and neighbours who knew Ariana would, of course, make imprisoning her all the easier. The tiny number of people who henceforth knew of Ariana's existence could be counted upon to keep the secret, including her two brothers, who had deflected awkward questions with the answer their mother had taught them: "My sister is too frail for school." Next week: Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts – the Prizes and the Pretense. SEVERUS SNAPE CONFIRMED AS HOGWARTS HEADMASTER (1 September 1997) Severus Snape, long-standing Potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was today appointed Headmaster in the most important of several staffing changes at the ancient school. Following the resignation of the previous Muggle Studies teacher, Alecto Carrow will take over the post while her brother, Amycus, fills the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. "I welcome the opportunity to uphold our finest Wizarding traditions and values –"Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 12 (Magic is Might) HEADLINES FROM HISTORY! Popular stories from the past 'HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED RETURNS'; 'DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST EVER HIGH INQUISITOR'; 'HARRY POTTER: THE CHOSEN ONE?'; 'POTTER: PLOTTER?'; 'FLYING FORD ANGLIA MISTYFIES MUGGLES'; Read your history today. ANNOUNCEMENTS The Marriage of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour The Prophet ''duitfully announces the marriage of Bill Weasley, son of Molly and Arthur Weasley (currently a Ministry employee) to Fleur Delacour, graduate of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. MINISTRY MOVE TO PROTECT WIZARDS Article addresses the creation of the 'Muggle-Born Registration Commission'. The presumption is that Muggle-borns are likely to have obtained magical power by theft or force. DOLORES UMBRIDGE TO PROTECT WIZARDING WORLD Announcement congratulating Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, on her promotion to Head of the Muggle-born Registration Commission - following what many believe to have been a wildly successful stint revolutionising the educational process at Hogwarts. PUREBLOODS AND MUGGLE-BORNS: WIZARDS ALL? Editorial apologising to readers for a recent article by Charity Burbage in which she defends the wizard status of Muggle-borns. Ms Burbage seems to be in hiding, having resigned her position as Muggle Studies teacher at Hogwarts. DUMBLEDORE - THE TRUTH AT LAST? (1/4) This interview with Rita Skeeter celebrates her tell-all book about Albus Dumbledore, whish allegedly "strips away the popular image of serene, silver-bearded wisdom".Yes,'The truth has finally come out.' quoted a wizard from the International Confederation of Wizards. MORE TRUTHS ABOUT DUMBLEDORE! (2/4) Part two of a series of interviews with Rita Skeeter cast light on her new book about Dumbledore. In this interview, she discounts his discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and argues that his famous duel against Grindelwald was not quite the impressive confrontation legend suggests. DUMBLEDORE - THE TRUTH AND THE LAD! (3/4) In part three of a series of interviews with Rita Skeeter, she proudly states that her close bond with Harry Potter gave her great insight into his relationship with Dumbledore. DEATH, LIES AND DUMBLEDORE! (4/4) Article implying that Harry Potter had something to do with Dumbledore's death. SCRIMGEOUR STEPS DOWN Article announces the official Ministry position that Pius Thicknesse is to take over as the Minister for Magic following Rufus Scrimgeour's resignation. WIZARDS RESCUE BANKING AT GRINGOTTS Article announcing the fact that Gringotts is now, at least partially, under wizard control - and assuring the wizarding public that their financial future is now secure. BAD WEATHER - FREAK OF NATURE Editorial rebutting rumours that bad weather has been the result of some Dark magic as totally unfounded. WIZARDING WIRELESS NETWORK INVADED Ministry alert that unauthorised broadcasts on the Wizarding Wireless Network should be reported to the authorities immediately, as they contain dangerous propaganda. 2014 DISASTROUS OPENING CEREMONY LEADS TO QUESTIONS ABOUT QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP SECURITY (12 April 2014) ''From the ''Daily Prophet's Quidditch correspondent in the Patagonian desert, Ginny Potter''. Not a single Quaffle thrown, not a single Snitch caught, but the 427th Quidditch World Cup is already mired in controversy. Magizoologists have congregated in the desert to contain the mayhem and Healers have attended more than 300 crowd members suffering from shock, broken bones and bites. The Argentinian Council of Magic is reeling from accusations that their decision to stage a mascot-themed opening ceremony was foolish and reckless. In the weeks leading up to the opening, an impressive ornamental lake was created in the middle of the desert to accommodate the Fijian team's Dukuwaqa (a shark/man shape-shifter). Organisers announced that mascots representing the other teams participating in the first week's matches would take part in a choreographed display, advertised as 'a magnificent exhibition of the diversity of the magizoological world'. The ceremony started in gentle style, with river Genies from the Ivory Coast dancing in formation over the surface of the lake. It was only when the Fijian and Norwegian mascots were released that disaster struck. President of the Argentinian Council of Magic, Valentina Vázquez, has issued the following statement: "While prepared for the arrival of the Fijian Dukuwaqa, we were surprised when the Norwegian delegation announced that they would also require lake-space for a gigantic lake serpent, the Selma. We had assumed that the Norwegians would be accompanied by their usual troop of performing trolls. "We are not aware that any study has ever been undertaken into the compatibility of Dukuwaqas and Selmas, so the Council of Magic cannot accept liability for the unfortunate consequences of placing the two in close proximity." Speaking exclusively to the Daily Prophet, Chief Consulting Magizoologist Rolf Scamander disagreed: "The Dukuwaqa lives in a warm ocean, the Selma in an icy freshwater lake. The former is a shape-shifter that can transform from fish to man, the latter is a serpent that devours human flesh and fish. You would need the brains of a Billywig not to foresee an immediate bloodbath if both were crammed tightly together in tepid, brackish water." A bloodbath is precisely what occurred when the two monsters were released into the magical lake through gigantic crystal chutes. Fijian and Norwegian handlers plunged into the seething waters to contain their respective mascots, but their efforts were greatly hampered by the Brazilian Curupiras (red-haired, forest-dwelling dwarves whose feet point backwards and who protect fellow creatures whom they feel are under threat from humans). Evidently believing that the handlers meant the Dukuwaqa and the Selma harm, the Curupiras attacked. With panic in the stadium and blood now flowing freely from both humans and creatures, it was perhaps understandable that the Nigerian Sasabonsams (vampiric, spindle-legged creatures) became crazed. As they wreaked havoc upon crowd and organisers, the rumour that the Haitian team had brought Inferi as their mascots was proven true. The crowd stampeded as Inferi moved freely through the stadium, attempting to capture and devour anyone who tripped. Regulations on the size and nature of mascots have long been a source of debate at the highest levels of the ICWQC. A motion to restrict mascots "to herbivores, creatures smaller than a cow and nothing that breathes fire" was defeated by an overwhelming majority in 1995. Quidditch supporters worldwide have been opposed to any meddling with what they see as a traditional, colourful part of the World Cup. However, many believe that competition among teams to bring the most intimidating mascot has got out of hand. Norwegian manager Arnulf Moe defended his decision to bring the Selma, which he said represented the "steely determination and ferocity of the Norwegian players", and claimed that the Dukuwaqa bit first. A record crowd has been transported by 10,000 Portkeys to the heart of the Patagonian desert for the opening weekend of the tournament, and while the Argentinian Council has been widely praised for the flawless transportation arrangements, the record number of injuries sustained before the first whistle has been blown is sure to be an embarrassment to the organisers. The first game of the tournament will take place tomorrow: Norway versus Ivory Coast. NORWAY VERSUS IVORY COAST (Sunday Prophet; 13 April 2014) From the ''Daily Prophet's Quidditch correspondent in the Patagonian desert, Ginny Potter''. Norway 340 - Ivory Coast 100 Joint favourites in this year's tournament, Norway today made short work of Ivory Coast, who were not playing at their often impressive best. The last time these sides met, the game lasted for five days. Today, the final whistle was blown in a little over two hours. Norway's resolve and discipline was impressive given the level of hostility they faced from the crowd, many of whom were still bandaged following the Norwegian mascot's behaviour of yesterday. The match was twice halted whilst security wizards entered the stands to discover the source of jinxes sent at celebrated Norwegian Chaser Lars Lundekvam. Ivoirian Chaser Elodie Dembélé, aged only 18, scored seven of Ivory Coast's ten goals. Norwegian Seeker Sigrid Kristoffersen out-raced her counterpart Sylvian Boigny to take the Snitch in the 128th minute. NIGERIA VERSUS FIJI (14 May 2014) From the ''Daily Prophet's Quidditch correspondent in the Patagonian desert, Ginny Potter''. Nigeria 400 - Fiji 160 Pity Fijian Seeker Joseph Snuka as he tries to justify his side's bruising 400 - 160 defeat at the hands of tournament favourites Nigeria. In the early stages of the game Fijian Beaters Quintia Qarase and Narinder Singh lacked the ferocity of their Nigerian counterparts Aliko Okoye and Mercy Ojukwu. The Bludgers did serious damage to the Fijian Chasers, who managed only a single goal during the first hour, compared with Nigeria's forty. To the bewilderment of commentators, the fury of Fijian supporters and the jeers of the Nigerians, Seeker Snuka chose to capture the Snitch in the 141st minute, when his team was trailing 400-10. While there is precedent for a Seeker choosing to catch the Snitch if so doing will minimise the margin by which their team are about to lose (the most famous recent occasion being Viktor Krum’s Snitch capture in the 1994 final), Snuka's counterpart Samuel Equiano was some distance away when he chose to snatch the Snitch from the air. Snuka has previously been dubbed an egoist by teammates and today's actions will do little to change his reputation. Fijian manager and trainer Hector Bolobolo's only comment after the match was 'I'm going to kill him.' Nigeria will face the winner of the Japan versus Poland match. BRAZIL VERSUS HAITI (15 May 2014) From the ''Daily Prophet's Quidditch correspondent in the Patagonian desert, Ginny Potter''. Brazil 100 - Haiti disqualified (90 + illegal capture of Snitch) One of the oldest rules in Quidditch was violated in Haiti's match against Brazil, resulting in the first disqualification of the tournament. Haitian Keeper Lenelle Paraison (one of only three female Keepers flying this tournament) was forced to justify her selection again and again during the early hours of the game as Brazilian Chasers Diaz, Alonso and Flores made as many as thirty assaults on the hoops. That they scored only ten goals is testimony to Paraison's agility and courage. Her nose was twice broken during the first sixty minutes, once by a ferocious Bludger mis-hit by her own teammate, Beater Jean-Baptiste Bloncourt. At the other end of the pitch, star Haitian Chaser Clairvius Hyppolite was responsible for eight of his side's nine goals. In spite of Brazil's narrow lead in the fourth hour, many felt that the Haitian side was outplaying the Brazilians when Bloncourt made his second devastating mis-hit. The Haitian Seeker Sylvian Jolicoeur was within inches of capturing the Snitch when he was hit by another of Bloncourt's poorly aimed Bludgers and knocked out cold. The Snitch then flew up Bloncourt's sleeve, a rare but not unknown accident. 'Only the Seeker may capture the Snitch and any other player catching it will forfeit the game' is a tenet drummed into every schoolboy or girl who plays Quidditch, but Bloncourt appeared to lose his head at this point, wrestling the Snitch out of his undergarments and holding it up triumphantly as though this would indemnify him for the blunders he had made. Haiti was instantly disqualified. Haitian Seeker Jolicoeur is making a good recovery. Beater Bloncourt is currently in hiding at an undisclosed location. Brazil will face the winner of the Wales versus Germany match. USA VERSUS JAMAICA (16 May 2014) From the ''Daily Prophet's Quidditch correspondent in the Patagonian desert, Ginny Potter''. USA 240 - Jamaica 230 (under investigation) Yet more controversy in Patagonia: the outcome of the USA versus Jamaica clash is under investigation due to the sudden collapse of Kquewanda Bailey, the Jamaican Keeper, who toppled from her broom shortly before US Chaser Quentin Kowalski scored their ninth goal. Seconds after the referee successfully halted Bailey's groundwards plummet with a well timed ‘''arresto momentum!’ US Seeker Darius Smackhammer caught the Snitch ahead of Jamaican counterpart Shanice Higgins, resulting in a narrow victory for the United States.'' The timing of Kquewanda's sudden unconsciousness was so convenient that authorities are examining the possibility of crowd interference. Omnioculars from all over the stadium are being scrutinised for recorded evidence. The ICWQC has intimated that they will not be in a position to rule on the validity of the result until tomorrow. An amendment to the rules of Quidditch in 1849 stipulates that if a member of the crowd casts any jinx or spell on a player, their team will automatically forfeit the match, whether or not the team ordered or approved of the magic performed. USA VERSUS JAMAICA (Evening Prophet; 16 May 2014) From the ''Daily Prophet's Quidditch correspondent in the Patagonian desert, Ginny Potter''. USA 240 - Jamaica 230 (result officially confirmed) Following an inquiry into the sudden (and, many felt, suspicious) collapse of Jamaican Keeper Kquewanda Bailey at a crucial point in yesterday's match against the USA, Kquewanda is now confirmed to be suffering from an infected Sasabonsam (vampiric Nigerian mascot) bite, sustained during the opening ceremony. No crowd interference has been uncovered and therefore the USA will pass into the quarter-finals, where they will play the victor of the Chad versus Liechtenstein match. LIECHTENSTEIN VERSUS CHAD (17 May 2014) From the ''Daily Prophet's Quidditch correspondent in the Patagonian desert, Ginny Potter''. Chad 140 - Liechtenstein 120 (on-going) The longest match of the tournament so far is in its eleventh hour and players have broken for a short sleep. The two teams seem evenly matched, and every goal has been hard won against Beaters who on both sides are showing superb precision and power. The Snitch has been within catching range on three occasions but on each, well-hit Bludgers have prevented a resolution. Man of the match so far is undoubtedly Liechtenstein Chaser Willi Wenzel, who took two Bludgers to the head in the early stages of the game and still managed to score the third goal of the match from a distance of sixty yards. LIECHTENSTEIN VERSUS CHAD (Sunday Prophet; 18 May 2014) From the ''Daily Prophet's Quidditch correspondent in the Patagonian desert, Ginny Potter''. Liechtenstein 260 - Chad 250 (on-going) As the second day of this match limped to a close, players were beginning to show signs of severe fatigue. The Snitch was literally hovering above Chadian Seeker Jacques Miskine's left eyebrow for five minutes before he noticed it, and even then his reactions were so slow it managed to make an escape. Liechtenstein Chaser Otmar Frick is believed to have literally fallen asleep on his broom shortly before play was stopped for the evening. Still too close to call, this match is turning into a true epic of the 2014 Quidditch World Cup. LIECHTENSTEIN VERSUS CHAD (19 May 2014) From the ''Daily Prophet's Quidditch correspondent in the Patagonian desert, Ginny Potter''. Liechtenstein 470 - Chad 330 The end, when it finally came, was sudden and brutal. In the third day of the gruelling match, and with Chad just ahead on goals, exhausted Liechtenstein Seeker Bruno Bruunhart managed to grab the Snitch inches from the outstretched hand of Jacques Miskine. Both teams wept and embraced as they finally reached solid ground. All are now receiving medical treatment. Liechtenstein will now face the USA in the quarter-finals. BULGARIA VERSUS NEW ZEALAND (20 May 2014) From the ''Daily Prophet's Quidditch correspondent in the Patagonian desert, Ginny Potter''. Bulgaria 410 - New Zealand 170 New Zealand manager Charlie Baverstock proclaimed himself ‘''madder than a bloke who's been locked in a box of Fwoopers’ after Dennis Moon was sent off in the 106th minute. This loss was undoubtedly a crucial factor in New Zealand's 410 - 170 loss to a Bulgarian side that many feel was lucky to qualify at all.'' The mid-air collision of Chasers Moon and Bogomil Levski appeared accidental from many parts of the stadium. However, referee Georgios Xenakis was better positioned and judged that Moon had deliberately caused the crash. Whether or not Xenakis was influenced by rumours that Moon and Levski have a long-standing feud, his decision undoubtedly turned the match in Bulgaria's favour. Twice runners-up in the last fifty years, the current Bulgarian side showed flashes of inspiration as they racked up an impressive score against the six-strong Kiwis. Two players - Levski and Vulchanov - had fathers on the 1994 side that introduced an eighteen-year-old Viktor Krum to the world. One of the headline stories of the current World Cup is, of course, Krum's re-emergence from retirement. At thirty-eight he is the oldest player in the competition, and has faced stiff criticism for taking the place of a younger player on what some have called ‘sentimental’ grounds. However, Krum's capture of the Snitch ahead of twenty-one-year-old Ngapo Ponika unquestionably showed traces of his old brilliance, and delighted the Bulgarian supporters. Bulgaria will play joint favourites Norway in the quarter-finals. JAPAN VERSUS POLAND (21 May 2014) From the ''Daily Prophet's Quidditch correspondent in the Patagonian desert, Ginny Potter''. Japan 350 - Poland 140 A tight, well-fought game of Quidditch resulted in a well-deserved win for Japan, who emerged the victors with 350 points to Poland's 140. The final score does not reflect Poland's spirited and dynamic play, but the inexperience of this young side showed as they were put under considerable pressure by veteran Japanese Beaters Hongo and Shingo (recently voted second only to legendary 1994 Bulgarians Volkov and Vulchanov as all-time best Beater duo). Polish Seeker Wladyslaw Wolfke is one to watch: a daring and graceful flier, he was unlucky to miss the Snitch early in the game, and was only narrowly beaten to it in the 59th minute by the gifted Noriko Sato. Japan will play joint favourites Nigeria in the quarter-finals. WALES VERSUS GERMANY (22 May 2014) From the ''Daily Prophet's Quidditch correspondent in the Patagonian desert, Ginny Potter''. Wales 330 - Germany 100 Germany versus Wales today gave a horrible reminder of the perils of Seekership. The Wronski Feint is a dangerous move whereby the Seeker pretends to have spotted the Snitch and performs a vertical dive, attempting to lure his or her counterpart into imitating them, pulling out at the last moment and leaving their opponent to crash. German Seeker Thorsten Pfeffer today attempted the life-threatening Feint with awful consequences, failing to pull out in time and colliding with the ground at what onlookers estimated to be sixty miles an hour. Healers flooded the pitch and Skelegro was administered at the scene. Thankfully, Pfeffer survived the match and manager Franziska Faust later told the assembled reporters that he is likely to make a complete recovery, although he has broken most of the bones in his body and currently believes himself to be a budgerigar called Klaus. Welsh Seeker Eurig Cadwallader caught the Snitch eleven minutes after Pfeffer was stretchered off the field, but neither players nor crowd were in a celebratory mood, and only once she had heard that Pfeffer would survive did manager Gwenog Jones pronounce herself to be ‘''bloody delighted.’' Her team will face Brazil in the quarter-finals.'' BRAZIL VERSUS WALES (4 June 2014) From the ''Daily Prophet's Quidditch correspondent in the Patagonian desert, Ginny Potter''. Brazil 460 - Wales 300 The first quarter-final of the tournament has proved to be the most contentious game so far this tournament, one which began in bad blood and ended in a brawl that saw Welsh manager Gwenog Jones dragged from the pitch by her own Beaters. The Brazil-Wales grudge began in the early days of the tournament when Brazilian manager José Barboza allegedly called the Welsh Chasers 'talentless hags' over a few drinks with loose-lipped veteran journalist Rita Skeeter. His insistence that he had been joking did nothing to quell the ire of Welsh manager Gwenog Jones, who threatened to 'curse the face off' him. In spite of the ICWQC's ban on 'managerial trash talk' - a ban that many believe to have been created with Gwenog in mind - Jones has missed no opportunity to belittle and insult the Brazilians ever since learning that her team would face them in the quarter-finals. She was even prevented from entering the stadium in an 'IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN HAITI' T-shirt (Brazil passed into the quarter-finals when opponents Haiti were disqualified), so missed the opening ten minutes of the match, which were notable for the ferocity of play and three brutal fouls. Brazilian Chasers Diaz, Alonso and Flores put in a solid performance and should be commended for keeping their heads when all about them were losing theirs - in the case of Keeper Raul Almeida, almost literally. The viciousness of the Bludger sent his way by Welsh Beater Iefan Rice (the Quaffle was at the other end of the pitch at the time) earned Brazil a penalty and arguably should have seen Rice sent off. Nevertheless, Wales's play was not confined to fouls. Few will disagree that Welsh Chaser Jackie Jernigan scored one of the tournament's most stunning goals from a distance of fifty yards, while it is estimated that Beater Darren Floyd single-handedly prevented at least seventeen Brazilian goals. Wales's chances were finally dashed by a stunning Snitch capture by Brazilian Seeker Tony Silva, who performed a spectacular dive in the 131st minute of the match to seize victory from under his counterpart Eurig Cadwallader's nose. Gwenog Jones is in custody this evening, having attempted to make good her promise to curse off Barboza's face in full view of a packed stadium. Healers report that Barboza's skin has almost regrown, and he is said to be in excellent spirits. Brazil will face the winner of the USA versus Liechtenstein match in the semi-finals. BULGARIA VERSUS NORWAY (6 June 2014) From the ''Daily Prophet's Quidditch correspondent in the Patagonian desert, Ginny Potter''. Bulgaria 170 - Norway 20 In one of the biggest upsets of the tournament, the Bulgarian side, who many considered lucky to have qualified, has ousted one of the joint favourites. Norway now fly home asking themselves how things could have gone so wrong, so quickly. Bulgaria, whose first match was made considerably easier for them when New Zealand's team was reduced to six after a sending-off, showed good form straight off the whistle. Nikola Vassileva was responsible for both of Bulgaria's early goals, but Norway's Lars Lundekvam soon equalised. The end came almost without warning. Viktor Krum's sudden descent looked like simple Bludger-avoidance and Norwegian Seeker Sigrid Kristoffersen not only neglected to mark him, but was actually looking the other way when Krum raised his right hand to show that he had secured a Bulgarian victory in the 42nd minute. Few will fail to sympathise with Kristoffersen, who flew directly to the ground and banged her head on it until dragged to her feet by Keeper Karl Wang. Krum, who has been written off by many journalists as too old and slow to compete at 38 years old, was borne from the pitch in triumph by fans. Heartbroken Norwegian coach Oddvar Spillum had no comment for reporters, but broken sobs. There can be no doubt that this has been a deeply unlucky tournament for the usually outstanding Norwegians. However irrational it may seem, many fans blame the Selma, a Norwegian lake monster that the team brought as a mascot and which caused a bloodbath at the opening ceremony. The Selma is tonight hiding in a secret location. USA VERSUS LIECHTENSTEIN (8 June 2014) From the ''Daily Prophet's Quidditch correspondent in the Patagonian desert, Ginny Potter''. USA 450- Liechtenstein 290 If Muggles haven't noticed the celebrations currently piercing the Patagonian night, we must assume that in addition to being non-magical they are also remarkably stupid. The USA is through to the semi-finals of the Quidditch World Cup and as I write this report, Argentinian officials storming through both the supporters' encampment and the players' quarters, attempting to quell the kind of jubilation more commonly associated with the final. The US has historically put up a poor show in international Quidditch, being the only country to have embraced the (frankly odd) game of Quodpot. Today marks the US's maturation into a true force of the wizarding world's most popular sport. Though some may suggest that Liechtenstein entered the match at a disadvantage, having competed in a three-day epic against Chad, the team appeared fully recovered as they entered the stadium. Early play was fast and competitive with Quaffle possession almost equal. US Chaser Quentin Kowalski drew plaudits from all commentators for his deft weaving and rolling, although Liechtensteiner heart-throb Otmar Frick ('The Rugged Man of Ruggel') was the game's top scorer with 16 goals. Top plaudits must go to American Seeker Darius Smackhammer, who secured the US's place in an historic semi-final in the 148th minute. His was a daring Snitch capture that involved a breakeck dash through the cross fire of both Bludgers and risked collision with hefty Liechtenstein Chaser Willi Wenzel to tweak the Snitch hovering near Wenzel's left ankle. Red, white and blue sparks are currently so thick in the air that it is both difficult to breath or see. A harried official in the ICWQC told the ''Daily Prophet shortly after the match: 'if this is what they do when they get into the semis, imagine what we're facing if they reach the final. I'm thinking security trolls.' LATE BREAKING NEWS (8 June 2014) ''From the ''Daily Prophet's Quidditch correspondent in the Patagonian desert, Ginny Potter''. High-spirited American fans celebrating their team's historic triumph in the quarter-finals have kidnapped Hans, the Liechtenstein mascot. Hans, a large and gloomy Augurey (a rain-predicting, vulture-like bird), has gained a devoted fan following during the tournament. Liechtenstein coach and manager Ferdinand Jägendorf has issued the following statement: 'Das finden wir nicht lustig' ('we don't find that funny'). RETURN OF HANS THE AUGUERY (9 June 2014) From the ''Daily Prophet's Quidditch correspondent in the Patagonian desert, Ginny Potter''. The Liechtenstein mascot is tonight back in his customised pen, but not before negotiations for his return reached the highest levels. Highly placed sources can confirm that the Liechtenstein Minister for Magic and the President of MACUSA (Magical Congress of the United States of America) exchanged terse owls concerning the whereabouts of Hans, who was kidnapped by enthusiastic American fans following their victory over Liechtenstein in the quarter-finals. We are delighted to report that this prank has ended in a friendly and cooperative fashion,' announced President Samuel G. Quahog, 'and trust that Hans is none the worse for his little adventure. We are very pleased that the Americans have returned our beloved mascot,' said Minister Otto Obermeier. 'Magizoologists are currently keeping Hans under close observation for ill effects. If any are discovered we will of course lobby the ICWQC for the USA's immediate disqualification from the World Cup. A harried ICWQC official responded: 'Look, we've had to perform mass Memory Charms on about 2000 Muggles living on the edge of the desert after the American celebrations last night, and don't get me started on the planes. I'm not telling the Americans they're going home. Not doing it. Just feed the bird some fairies and leave me alone.' JAPAN VERSUS NIGERIA (10 June 2014) From the ''Daily Prophet's Quidditch correspondent in the Patagonian desert, Ginny Potter''. Japan 270 - Nigeria 100 A World Cup full of surprises yielded yet another this afternoon as the second of the tournament's favourites crashed out of the competition, yielding to the might of a Japanese side that put in a near flawless performance. This match ought to be remembered as the Battle of the Beaters, because these two outstanding Quidditch nations put on a veritable master class of Bludger work. The precision and creativity of shots hit by Okoye and Ojukwu on the one hand, and Shingo and Hongo on the other, framed the action, demonstrating that Beaters - so often caricatured as thugs with bats - can be artists, too. The turning point of the game was undoubtedly the staggeringly powerful shot hit by Hongo, which smashed the tail off Nigerian Seeker Equiano's broom. As Equiano span out of control, Noriko Sato soared through the middle of the action to seize the Snitch from the midst of distracted Nigerian players intent on saving their teammate. Japan pass into the semi-finals where they will meet Bulgaria. The Nigerians have been riding the controversial Thunderbolt VII, a competitor to the Firebolt series, which many experts feel has sacrificed safety for speed. Professional brooms ought to be able to withstand all Bludger blows and an inquiry is already underway. Rumours that a posse of Nigerian warlocks is currently heading for the Thunderbolt Headquartes in Manchester, England, have not been confirmed. PLACE YOUR BETS WITH LUDO BAGMAN (2 July 2014) The shock elimination of both favourites, Norway and Nigeria, has given the bookies plenty to smile about. Now ludo Bagman, former England Beater and enthusiastic gambler, rates the chances of the semi-finalists still in with a chance of lifting the coveted trophy. Brazil Brazil has won the Quidditch World Cup five times, but the nineties and early noughties were generally considered wilderness years for this once great side. Manager José Barboza has reinvigorated the national game, bringing in younger players form every corner of the country. With an average age of only 22, this is the least experienced side remaining in the tournament. Brooms: '''Varápidos' ''Total number of goals, first 2 rounds: '''41' ''Average time for Snitch capture, first 2 rounds: '''131 minutes*' ''Outstanding player, first 2 rounds: '''Alejandra Alonso ©' 'Ludo's rating: 9/1' ''Their relative inexperience has not hampered the high goal scoring Brazilians thus far, but these young players may crumble as pressure mounts. They have plenty of talent, but might it be more realistic to expect a win in four years' time? *Only one capture, due to Haiti's illegal capture in the first round. USA Nobody expected the USA's explosion into the final stages of the Quidditch World Cup. While they may have been lucky in the first round, where the collapse of Jamaica's Seeker allowed them to sneak a win, they showed their mettle in beating the well-favoured Liechtenstein team in the quarter-finals. Could this be the USA's moment? Brooms: '''Starsweeper XXI' ''Total number of goals, first 2 games: '''39' ''Average time for Snitch capture, first 2 rounds: '''100 minutes' ''Outstanding player, first 2 rounds: '''Darius Smackhammer (S)' 'Ludo's rating: 12/1' ''While impressed by the Americans' form against Liechtenstein, seasoned Quidditch-watchers remain unconvinced as to whether they have what it takes to life the Cup. Their primary weakness is in defence. Keeper Susan Blancheflower let 23 Jamaican goals past in her first round, and Beaters Pringle and Picquery will need to find better form if the are to beat the talented young Brazilian Beaters, Santos and Clodoaldo, in the next round. Japan Japan were widely expected to do well in this tournament, but the flair and attack they showed in dispatching joint-favourites Nigeria impressed all who witnessed it. Riding racing brooms developed in their home country and unveiled for the first time during the tournament, Japan boats talented players in almost every position, but it is in defence that they are virtually untouchable. Hongo and Shingo replica Quidditch robes are now the fastest-selling pieces of merchandise at the tournament. Brooms: '''Yajirushi' ''Total number of goals, first 2 rounds: '''32' ''Average time for Snitch capture, first 2 rounds: '''61 minutes' ''Outstanding player, first 2 rounds:' Masaki Hongo (B) Shintaro Shingo (B)'' ''Ludo's rating: 4/1'' Japan must now be tournament favourites, dispatching opponents with a combination of ruthless efficiency and exquisite artistry. ''Bulgaria'' Nobody expected Bulgaria to proceed past the knockout round. While they have twice reached the final in the last twenty years, Bulgaria entered this tournament as outsiders, their team having narrowly scraped into the final sixteen. Their selection of 38-year-old Viktor Krum was widely seen as made out of sentiment rather than on merit. Luck may have played a part in Bulgaria's first round win against New Zealand, but when Krum's early capture of the Snitch sent joint favourites Norway home from the tournament, many commentators were forced to eat their scathing words. ''Brooms: Firebolt Supreme'' ''Total number of goals, first 2 rounds: 28'' ''Average time for Snitch capture, first 2 rounds: 88 minutes'' ''Outstanding player, first 2 rounds: Viktor Krum (S)'' ''Ludo's rating: 50/1'' ''Bulgaria is attracting a lot of international support; partly for their underdog status and partly for the fondness Quidditch fans everywhere feel for a talented man who never achieved his life's ambition. But do Krum and his teammates really have what it takes to beat Japan in the semis? The answer, I fear, is probably not.'' USA VERSUS BRAZIL (4 July 2014) From the ''Daily Prophet's Quidditch correspondent in the Patagonian desert, Ginny Potter''. USA 450- Brazil 100 (on-going) For the second time in this tournament, it looks like a game will run through the night - and possibly beyond. If one word summarises this semi-final so far, it is: nerves. Careless errors have littered the match, undoubtedly because a place in the final means so much to both sides. The USA has already climbed higher in the tournament than they have ever managed before, and 2014 will mark their emergence as a major force in the sport. Meanwhile Brazil, a once-great side who have lost their way in recent years, are fighting for their first final since 1982. The stakes are high and it is perhaps not to be wondered at that players are showing signs of pressure. We have seen more Quaffle drops than in any match so far, with US Chaser Mercy Wardwell so frustrated by her fifth fumble that she beat her head repeatedly against her broom handle until restrained by Seeker Darius Smackhammer. Yet Wardwell was not alone: even Fernando Diaz and Alejandra Alonso, two of Brazil's finest, allowed the Quaffle to slip through their fingers twice apiece. Several mis-hit Bludgers have injured the Beaters' own teammates. When Lucas Picquery sent the Bludger into the face of Keeper Susan Blanchflower in the fourth hour of the game, she risked further injury by attempting to jump onto Picquery's broom to remonstrate with him. Cautioned by the referee, Blancheflower was the next to make an elementary error when she came too far out of the scoring circle, allowing Alonso to slip past and sneak a goal that took Brazil ten points ahead, although not for long. Quentin Kowalski scored twice as night fell, giving the US a narrow lead, but this is still anyone's game as darkness thickens. USA VERSUS BRAZIL (5 July 2014) From the ''Daily Prophet's Quidditch correspondent in the Patagonian desert, Ginny Potter''. Brazil 420- USA 310 As the sun rose in Patagonia, two tired but determined teams seemed more focused and disciplined after a night of gruelling play. Here we saw the reason that both teams reached the semi-finals. Dynamic Quaffle play between two exciting Chaser trios could still have swung the match either way, but Brazilian Keeper Raul Almeida made all the difference, repeatedly repelling American assaults on the goal hoops. Darius Smackhammer spotted the Snitch in the twentieth hour of the game, but a pair of precision hit Bludgers courtesy of Brazilian Beaters Santos and Clodoaldo drove him off course. The crowd rose as one as Smackhammer and Brazilian Seeker Silva raced each other, both sliding to the very handles of their brooms. As the pair spiralled towards the ground it was initially hard to see who had triumphed - Silva's subsequent breakneck dash towards the scoreboard could have been suicidal or triumphant - but it was swiftly apparent that Brazil had won. An epic semi-final has ended in thrilling style. Brazil will face either Japan or Bulgaria in the final, while the USA will play the loser to decide third place. BULGARIA VERSUS JAPAN From the ''Daily Prophet's Quidditch correspondent in the Patagonian desert, Ginny Potter''. Bulgaria 610- Japan 460 ''One minute before walking out onto the pitch for the second of this year's semi-finals, Bulgarian Beater Boris Vulchanov told me: 'We've been underdogs all through this tournament. We have nothing to lose and everything to win. We'll leave everything out there. And nobody could deny that they did. If there is any consolation for the Japanese, who have been outstanding throughout this tournament and who have given the wizarding world two new icon in Beaters Shingo and Hongo, it is that they will long live in memory; one of the highest scoring of recent years and a display of utterly thrilling Quidditch. As expected, Shingo and Hongo dominated the early part of the game. Play was stopped twice for Healers to attend to the Bulgarian team, six of whom were bleeding from the head within an hour of Quaffle-off. Then cam a triple display of sportsmanship that nobody who witnessed it will soon forget. With Bludgers still flying like cannonballs, Vulchanov deliberately interposed his body to protect teammate and Seeker Krum, who was in hot pursuit of the Snitch. Vulchanov was knocked out cold and fell from his broom, only to be caught and saved by Japanese Seeker Noriko Sato. Seeing that Sato was unable to pursue the Snitch, Krum pulled up and did not not capitalise on his momentary advantage. Krum, Sato and Vulchanov (once revived) were given a standing ovation by all spectators as play resumed. While the Japanese defence has rightly drawn plaudits from all corners of the Quidditch world, the work of Chasers Ryuichi Yamaguchi, Kimiko Kurosawa and Yoshi Wakahisa should not be overlooked. By the eighth hour of the game the Japanese were two hundred and fifty points ahead. In spite of trailing badly, the Bulgarians took everything Shingo and Hongo were throwing at them. The Bulgarians' play was not pretty, but their guts could not be doubted. The Snitch appeared for the second time and Krum raced Sato, driving her off but refusing to catch it. It was a mark of faith in his team and a sharp contrast to the infamous catch of the '94 final, where he had brought the game to an end to spare his side further humiliation at the hands of the Irish. This was the true turning point of the match. The Bulgarians now chipped slowly away, finally drawing level by sheer persistence and a much-improved defensive performance. Then, in the tenth hour, the extraordinary reversal: Krum performed a magnificent piece of diversionary flying that led Sato to believe he was avoiding Hongo's sight-line, and before the crows or his fellow players realised what has happening, Krum caught the Snitch. Such was the crowd's astonishment that there was a ten second silence before the Bulgarian supporters even dared cheer. Their celebrations continue as I write, but only the most hard-hearted could fail to sympathise with the Japanese, who now face the USA in the playoff for third place. DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY REUNITES AT QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP FINAL By the Daily Prophet’s Gossip Correspondent, Rita Skeeter There are celebrities – and then there are celebrities. We’ve seen many a famous face from the wizarding world grace the stands here in the Patagonian Desert – Ministers and Presidents, Celestina Warbeck, controversial American wizarding band The Bent-Winged Snitches – all have caused flurries of excitement, with crowd members scrambling for autographs and even casting Bridging Charms to reach the VIP boxes over the heads of the crowd. But when word swept the campsite and stadium that a certain gang of infamous wizards (no longer the fresh-faced teenagers they were in their heyday, but nevertheless recognisable) had arrived for the final, excitement was beyond anything yet seen. As the crowd stampeded, tents were flattened and small children mown down. Fans from all corners of the globe stormed towards the area where members of Dumbledore’s Army were rumoured to have been sighted, desperate above all else for a glimpse of the man they still call the Chosen One. The Potter family and the rest of Dumbledore’s Army have been given accommodation in the VIP section of the campsite, which is protected by heavy charms and patrolled by Security Warlocks. Their presence has ensured large crowds along the cordoned area, all hoping for a glimpse of their heroes. At 3pm today they got their wish when, to the accompaniment of loud screams, Potter took his young sons James and Albus to visit the players’ compound, where he introduced them to Bulgarian Seeker Viktor Krum. About to turn 34, there are a couple of threads of silver in the famous Auror’s black hair, but he continues to wear the distinctive round glasses that some might say are better suited to a style-deficient twelve-year-old. The famous lightning scar has company: Potter is sporting a nasty cut over his right cheekbone. Requests for information as to its provenance merely produced the usual response from the Ministry of Magic: ‘We do not comment on the top secret work of the Auror department, as we have told you no less than 514 times, Ms. Skeeter.’ So what are they hiding? Is the Chosen One embroiled in fresh mysteries that will one day explode upon us all, plunging us into a new age of terror and mayhem? Or does his injury have a more humble origin, one that Potter is desperate to hide? Has his wife perhaps cursed him? Are cracks beginning to show in a union that the Potters are determined to promote as happy? Should we read anything into the fact that his wife Ginevra has been perfectly happy to leave her husband and children behind in London whilst reporting on this tournament? The jury is out on whether she really had the talent or experience to be sent to the Quidditch World Cup (jury’s back in – no!!!) but let’s face it, when your last name is Potter, doors open, international sporting bodies bow and scrape, and Daily Prophet editors hand you plum assignments. As their devoted fans and followers will remember, Potter and Krum competed against each other in the controversial Triwizard Tournament, but apparently there are no hard feelings, as they embraced upon meeting (what really happened in that maze? Speculation is unlikely to be quelled by the warmth of their greeting). After half an hour’s chat, Potter and his sons returned to the campsite where they socialised with the rest of Dumbledore’s Army until the small hours. In the next tent are Potter’s two closest associates, the ones who know everything about him and yet have always refused to talk to the press. Are they afraid of him, or is it their own secrets they are afraid will leak out, tarnishing the myth of He Who Could Not Be Named’s defeat? Now married, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were with Potter almost every step of the way. Like the rest of Dumbledore’s Army, they fought in the Battle of Hogwarts and no doubt deserve the plaudits and awards for bravery heaped upon them by a grateful wizarding world. In the immediate aftermath of the battle Weasley, whose famous ginger hair appears to be thinning slightly, entered into employment with the Ministry of Magic alongside Potter, but left only two years later to co-manage the highly successful wizarding joke emporium Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes. Was he, as he stated at the time, ‘delighted to assist my brother George with a business I’ve always loved’? Or had he had his fill of standing in Potter’s shadow? Was the work of the Auror Department too much for a man who has admitted that the destruction of He Who Could Not Be Named’s Horcruxes ‘took its toll’ on him? He shows no obvious signs of mental illness from a distance, but the public is not allowed close enough to make a proper assessment. Is this suspicious? Hermione Granger, of course, was always the femme fatale of the group. Press reports of the time revealed that as a teenager she toyed with the young Potter’s affections before being seduced away by the muscular Viktor Krum, finally settling for Potter’s faithful sidekick. After a meteoric rise to Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, she is now tipped to go even higher within the Ministry, and is also mother to son, Hugo, and daughter, Rose. Does Hermione Granger prove that a witch really can have it all? (No – look at her hair.) Then there are those members of Dumbledore’s Army who receive slightly less publicity than Potter, Weasley and Granger (are they resentful? Almost certainly). Neville Longbottom, now a popular Herbology teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is here in Patagonia with his wife Hannah. Until recently the pair lived above the Leaky Cauldron in London, but rumour has it that Hannah has not only retrained as a Healer, but is applying for the job of Matron at Hogwarts. Idle gossip suggests that she and her husband both enjoy a little more Ogden’s Old Firewhisky than most of us would expect from custodians of our children, but no doubt we all wish her the best of luck with her application. Last of the ringleaders of Dumbledore’s Army is, of course, Luna Lovegood (now married to Rolf Scamander, swarthy grandson of celebrated Magizoologist Newt). Still delightfully eccentric, Luna has been sweeping around the VIP section in robes composed of the flags of all sixteen qualifying countries. Her twin sons are ‘at home with grandpa’. Is this a euphemism for ‘too disturbed to be seen in public’? Surely only the unkindest would suggest so. Sundry other members of the Army are here, but it is on these six that most interest is focused. Wherever there is a red head one may make an educated guess that it belongs to a Weasley, but it is difficult to tell whether it is George (wealthy co-manager of Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes), Charlie (dragon wrangler, still unmarried – why?) or Percy (Head of the Department of Magical Transportation – it’s his fault if the Floo Network’s too busy!). The only one who is easy to recognise is Bill who, poor man, is grievously scarred from an encounter with a werewolf and yet somehow (enchantment? Love potion? Blackmail? Kidnap?) married the undeniably beautiful (though doubtless empty-headed) Fleur Delacour. Word is that we shall see these and other members of Dumbledore’s Army in the VIP boxes at the final, adding to the glitz and razzmatazz of a gala occasion. Let us hope that the behaviour of two of their younger hangers-on does not embarrass them, heaping shame on those who have previously brought honour to the name of wizard. One always hesitates to invade the privacy of young people, but the fact is that anyone closely connected with Harry Potter reaps the benefits and must pay the penalty of public interest. No doubt Potter will be distressed to know that his sixteen-year-old godson Teddy Lupin – a lanky half-werewolf with bright blue hair – has been behaving in a way unbefitting of wizarding royalty since arriving on the VIP campsite. It might be asking too much that the always-busy Potter keep a tighter rein on this wild boy, who was entrusted to his care by his dying parents, but one shudders to think what will become of Master Lupin without urgent intervention. Meanwhile, Mr and Mrs Bill Weasley might like to know that their beautiful, blonde daughter Victoire seems to be attracted to any dark corner where Master Lupin happens to be lurking. The good news is both of them seem to have invented a method of breathing through their ears. I can think of no other reason how they have survived such prolonged periods of what, in my young day, was called ‘snogging.’ But let us not be severe. Harry Potter and his cohorts never claimed to be perfect! And for those who want to know exactly how imperfect they are, my new biography: Dumbledore’s Army: The Dark Side of the Demob will be available from Flourish and Blotts on July 31st. QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP FINAL Read here. Behind the scenes *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, the articles "Black Still at Large" and "Ministry of Magic Employee Scoops Grand Prize" are reproduced with the original text featured in the book, but with different headlines: "Escape From Azkaban!" and "Grand Prize Winner Visits Egypt!", respectively. *The article "Harry Potter's Secret Heartache" only appears in the Daily Prophet in the film version of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. In the book, the article was found in Witch Weekly. *The Article "Flying Ford Anglia Mystifies Muggles" and all of it's contents (from 1992) is non-canon as it explicitly states that Dippet is alive in 1992, when he died in 1956. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references Category:Daily Prophet